The Outsiders Meets the Walking Dead
by Blue eyed titan99
Summary: The Curtis brothers and gang visits their grandparents in Atlanta when they get there their speechless. Told in Ponyboys P.o.v. throughout the story. The Outsiders meets the walking dead. I know not the best description. A crossover obviously.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - the very beginning and separation

(A/N: several time lapses throughout this chapter but they are in order)

3rd P.O.V.

 _Day 5 since the outbreak began_

The Curtis brothers and the gang are on their way to visit the Curtis' grandparents in Atlanta. When they arrived they took noticed to the neighborhood; cars everyone not parked normally like the people that were driving it just stopped and got out, a picnic table was flipped over with the chairs, and in some places there was blood on street/sidewalk. When they got to their grandparents house Pony jumped out of the truck and ran to the door as he got the spare key.

He opened the door and was hit with the smell of death, he gagged as he backed up a little, when his back hit the railing he puked. The gang came running over and took notice to the smell that was coming from inside the house, Dally went in while the older brothers took care of Ponyboy has he was dry heaving.

Dally looked around the house and went up the stairs where the smell got stronger, he got to the bedroom and saw Grandma Curtis on the bed lying peacefully with a bullet through her head and Grandpa Curtis was in the rocking chair with his brains splattered on the wall behind him. He sighed and closed the door, he walked back outside the house and shook his head.

"Johnny can you take Pony over to vehicles for a bit." Soda asked

Johnny nodded as a shaking Ponyboy was handed over to him, he guided Ponyboy over to the cars and sat on the curb calming his friend down.

When Ponyboy was out of earshot the began to speak.

"What happened?" Darry asked

"Apparently Grandpa C. put a bullet through Grandma C.'s head then put one through himself." Dally explained in a hushed voice for the sake of Pony

The remaining members on the porch sighed sadly and they all looked over at Ponyboy.

"Who's going to tell him?" Twobit asked

"I have good hearing so I already heard it!" Pony yelled from the curb

The gang smiled sadly at the youngest member who laid his head on his arms as Johnny rubbed his back in comfort.

 _Day 30_

The gang goes to a shopping mall for supplies. The gang got out of their vehicles and decided to split up much to the two older brothers that they have leave their baby brother by himself even though they have walkie talkies.

Pony's P.O.V.

I walked over to a clothing store and read the store name as I grabbed the walkie talkie that was attached to my pants

"If anyone needs me I'm at American Eagle." I said and then let go of the button hearing static as I put the walkie talkie back.

I grabbed clothes that were in my size along with everyone else, I heard was sounded like a helicopter flying over, I ran out the building and looked around and saw nothing. I shrugged and went back inside a few minutes later I heard Twobit's voice over the walkie talkie

" _Be careful there's a big herd of walkers coming our way!"_

I dropped what I had in my hands and barricaded the door shut, I turned around and ran for the back room when I slipped on the article of clothing I had and fell to the floor making a rack of clothing fall too making a crashing sound. I got up and looked at the door to see a few walkers there already, I ran to the back and and luckily saw no walkers there, I shut the door and locked it as soon as I did I heard glass shattering along with sounds of moaning, groaning and feet shuffling. I reached for the walkie talkie only to find it not there.

"No, no no no no no, where is -" I stopped when I heard the gangs voices over the walkie talkie out in the shopping area.

I heard the door knob creek a little, I looked down and saw it moving and stop, I sighed in relief but was cut short when the whole door started to move, I pushed the desk against it and prepared myself.

3rd P.O.V.

"Everyone meet back at the vehicles now." Darry said through the walkie talkie

Everyone met up but noticed someone specifically Ponyboy was missing.

"Where's Pony?" Soda asked in panic

Twbit grabbed his walkie talkie

"Pony where are you?" he asked

All the response they got was static, they waited a few minutes when they were gonna try again they got a reply but not the one they wanted. Over the speaker you could hear moaning and groaning , they gang looked at each other horrified and knew that the youngest member was gone, before the herd could notice them they quickly left. But what they didn't know that he was still alive and alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Back Together Again Part 1**

 _Month 2; Day 58_

3rd P.o.v.

Ever since Ponyboy got separated from the gang he managed to escape American Eagle without any harm, with the stuff he had with him he ran/walked towards the woods by on the way there he encountered a not so friendly group; a bunch of older men, no women or children around ( **red flag** ). When night came around Pony was a mess, there was blood on his clothes from the using knives on him, biting his lip too hard and the tearing on his back end. When Pony made sure everyone was asleep he quietly got up and grabbed one of his throwing knives, lucky for him the men were scattered and not close to each other to anything. He started with one closest to him and quickly covered his mouth as he slit his throat they guy went wide eyed at him and died. Pony did the same thing to everyone else, but the problem was that the last guy heard and got up, Pony noticed and quickly threw his knife at him hitting him in the head making him die instantly.

Pony got up and looked at the damage he's done, he heard the moans and groans of walkers coming. He quickly grabbed his stuff despite the pain he's in and made a break for the woods. He ran into the woods where he was found by the dixion brothers. He became close with them when they found out his background, Pony had earned their respect unlike everyone else at the camp. Daryl's teaching Pony how to track and sometimes quizzes Pony or let Pony show him what he was taught, turns out Pony was very good at it. Pony was even taught how to skin an animal and descale a fish.

Present Day

Pony's P.O.V.

I dumped the water that was in the pot into some water bottles trying not to make a mess, out of the corner of my eye I see Amy the mushroom queen come back and walked over to Lori. I closed the lids of water bottles and went to shadiest part of the camp and dug a hole 4 feet where the temperature is cooler. I grabbed the ziplock bags that I've been using for this occasion and covered the mouth pieces and reburied them marking the perimeter where they are. I grabbed the water that I collected earlier from the quarry and dumped some in the pot to boil.

"Carl. I want you stay in Ponyboy's sight you hear me?" I heard Lori say

I looked over and saw her looking at me, I nodded and she smiled and left as Carl came over to me.

"Hey Carl." I said

"Hi Ponyboy." Carl said shyly

"Wanna help me dig up dirt in an hour?" I asked with playful smile on my face

His eyes lit up and nodded excitedly.

*An hour later*

Me and Carl were digging up the water bottles for the camp

"Carl can you hand out the bottles for me please." I asked him

He nodded as he had water bottles hanging from his arms as he ran off handing the out. I repeated the process until Jim took over for me.

*The Next Day*

I woke up and found clean clothes outside my tent, I blushed at the thought of the ladies doing my clothes especially my underwear. I was used to my mom doing them but she was woman who gave birth to me, changed me and fed me so I was fine with it, but women that I hardly know due to a zombie apocalypse I'm a little uncomfortable about the laundry situation.

I quickly got changed and walked out of my tent, I grabbed my gear and heard a little boy and girl fighting over something. I walked over to the little fire and saw Shane cleaning a shotgun, and Lori cutting Carl's hair.

"Morning." I said as I laid a small blanket out for my cleaned gear.

I sat in a lawn chair as I cleaned my katana, throwing knives, arrows and my hunting knife.

"Ponyboy, I wanted to ask you this but never did because I assumed but do you know how to shoot a gun?" Shane asked me

I shook my head no

"I just know some of the basics like the turn the safety off when you're going to pull the trigger, how to hold it properly and the correct stance but thats just about it I never really shot." I explained

"What guns do you have?" he asked

"I don't know the exact name of the guns but I can bring them out to you." I said

He nodded, I got up and went to my tent to retrieve the guns I never used. I got back to see Carl eyeing up the throwing knives as I handed the duffle bag to Shane.

"Ya know Carl, if you're good and if its alright with your mom of course I can teach you to throw one." I said/offered

Carl looked at me excitedly and looked back at his mom and she gave him a soft smile and then looked at me.

"You have my permission." Lori said

Carl bounced in joy as we laughed at his excitement.

"Pony bring that chair over here and I'll teach you all about guns ok?" Shane said

I brought over the chair I was using, he was start explaining them to me but got interrupted by Lori.

"Baby, the more you fidget the longer it takes. So don't okay" Lori said to Carl

"I'm trying." he said

"Well try harder." She said

I smiled

"If you think this is bad, wait till you start shaving. That stings. That day comes, you'll be wishing for one of your mama's haircuts." Shane said

"Good thing I don't shave yet." I said while chuckling

Lori smiled and Shane chuckled

"I'll believe that when I see it." Carl said

Shane and I chuckled

"I'll tell you what… you just get through this with some manly dignity and tomorrow Pony and I will teach you something special. We'll teach you to catch frogs." Shane said

I nodded agreeing to him

"I've caught a frog before." Carl said

I smiled

"He said frogs… its plural. And it is an art, little guy. It is not to be taken lightly. There are ways and means. Few people know about it. And we're willing to share our secrets." I said

Carl looks at Lori unsure of what to say

"Oh, I'm a girl. You talk to them." She said

I laughed

"My mom used to help me catch them when she had freetime." I said

"It's a one time offer bud….not to be repeated." Shane said

I leaned down to Carl and whisphered

"Take the offer it'll be fun." I said

"Why do we need frogs, plural?" Carl asked Shane

He looked at Carl with a smile

"Ever eat frog legs?" He asked

"No, yum!" Shane exclaimed

I chuckled

"No he's right. Ewww" Lor said while making a disgusting face

I laughed harder a their facial expressions and they smiled at me

"When you get down to that last can of beans, you're gonna be loving those frog legs, lady. I can see it now…'Shane, do you think I could have a second helping, please? Please? Just one?'" He mocked Lori

"Yea I doubt that." She replied

Shane and I chuckle

"Don't listen to her, man. You, me and Ponyboy, we'll be heroes. We'll feed these folks cajun- style Kermit legs." Shane said

"I'd rather eat miss piggy. Yes, that came out wrong." Lori said

Shane laughs while I had a small smile on my face and shook my head

"Heroes little dude, spoken of in song and legend." I said

Carl and Shane laugh

We were interrupted by a car alarm coming, we all got up and walked over to the RV.

"Hey Dale, can you see what it is?" I asked as I walked up to the RV

"Talk to be, Dale!" Shane asked right beside me

"I can't tell yet." Dale said as he looked through the binoculars

Amy came up on the other side of me and asked

"Is it them? Are they back?"

I put a comforting hand on her shoulder and gave a small smile at her, she returned it to me.

"I'll be damned." Dale said in disbelief

"What is it?" Amy said

"A stolen car is my guess." Dale said as the alarm came closer and behind it I could see a big what looked like a moving truck.

It came up as we walked closer to it, I ran over to drivers side

"Glenn pop the hood." I asked politely over the blaring hood

He got out as Amy hammered him with questions about her sister, I quickly popped it from the lever on the floor, and the alarm stopped. I walked passed Glenn and back to the RV and leaned against it as Shane scolded Glenn for bringing that car up here.

When the truck pulls up behind it, Andrea comes out and Amy runs to her as they hugged, I sighed and looked down, out of the corner of my eye I see Lori taking Carl away and talking to him. Poor boy is crying as she talks to him about his father. After the family reunions Shane asked the question everyone was dying to know.

"How'd y'all get out."

"New guys… they got us out." Glenn said

"New guys?" Shane questioned

I looked up with a confused expression on my face just like everyone else.

"Yea crazys vatos one just came into town and the others were already in the city searching for their baby brother. Hey, helicopter boy, searchers for baby brother! Come say hello." Morales said

A sheriff came out and looked at Carl and Lori with a shocked expression, they noticed and Carl ran towards him.

"DAD!" Carl screamed as he ran to his dad

I smiled at Carl who jumped into his dad's arms as he and his father cried, Lori ran then slowed down and hugged him back, I took notice to the look Lori was giving Shane and he was giving one back at her. I looked back at the truck and noticed the 6 guys that I got separated from maybe a month or two prior. I went wide eyed and looked at them in disbelief, Johnny saw me first.

"J-Johnny!" I shouted in disbelief as I started making my to them.

The rest of the gang looked shocked, Darry and Soda were the ones to break out of it first and ran to me, and me to them. I ran into Darry almost knocking him down 'surprisingly' and Soda joined in, I started to cry in Darry's chest.

"I thought I'd never see you guys again." I said into his chest

I felt Soda kiss the top of my head as he held me in a death grip

"Well I'll be a monkey uncle." I heard T-dog say from a distance

"Hey if we would've knew that he was the one you guys were searching for we would've told you he was safe and sound!" Morales shouted from where he was from.

I let go of Darry and Soda and saw the rest of the guys there Johnny was the first one to come give me a hug, then Dally, Steve and finally Twobit.


	3. Author's Note

Hi everyone reading this I would really love some feedback if you dont mind.

Thank you,

Blue eyed Titan99


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Back Together Again Part 2**

*Later that Night*

Pony's P.O.V.

I sat on the ground close to the fire with a blanket wrapped around me leaning against Soda's and Steve's legs.

" Disoriented. I guess that comes closest. Disoriented. Fear, confusion...all those things but...Disoriented comes closest." Rick said

"Words can be meager things. Sometimes they fall short." I stated

Rick gave me a warm smile.

"I felt like I'd been ripped out of my life and put somewhere else. For a while I thought I was trapped in some coma dream, something I might not wake up from ever." Rick restated

Carl looked at his dad

"Mom said you died." he said

Rick looked down

"She had every reason to believe that. Don't you ever doubt it." he said to his son

"When things started to get really bad, they told me at the hospital that they were medevac you and other patients to Atlanta, and it never happened." Lori said to Rick

"Well, I'm not surprised after Atlanta fell." he said

"Yeah"

"And from the look of that hospital, it got overrun." Rick said

"Yeah, looks don't deceive. I barely got them out, you know?" Shane said

Rick gives him a look of gratitude

"I can't tell you how grateful I am to you, Shane. I can't begin to express it." Rick said to him

"There goes those words falling short again. Paltry things." Dale said

I was leaning my head back so I was looking up at the sky, seeing constellations but not the usual red dot blinking while going across the sky, I sighed but continued to look.

"Hey, Ed, you want to rethink that log?" Shane asked

I moved my head to the right along with everyone else and watched.

"It's cold man." Ed replied

"No shit." I muttered underneath my breath

I felt a nudge and looked behind me to see Steve giving me smile, I smiled back.

" The cold don't change the rules, does it? Keep our fires low, just embers so we can't be seen from a distance, right." Shane questioned him

I could feel a headache coming on just from this guy being an idiot.

"I said it's cold. You should mind your own business for once." Ed replied

"Shane." I said as I held out my hand for him to take, he took it and helped me up with the blanket still wrapped around me.

We walked over, I could feel the gangs eyes on me, while Shane went over to Ed and began talking to him. I pulled the log out of the fire and kicked dirt on the fire. After that I kneeled down beside Carol and Sophia.

"Hey, Carol, Little Princess, how are y'all this evening?" I asked

"Fine, we're just fine." Carol replied

I nodded

"I'm sorry about the fire." Carol apologized

"No no no. No apology needed. Here take this you and the princess here need it more than I do." I said as I unwrapped the blanket from me and wrapped it around them both the best I could.

"Thank you, Ponyboy." Carol said gratefully

"Thanks Pony." Sophia said

I smiled and gently rubbed her head

"Your welcome, good night." I said as I walked back over and was going to sit back down until I pulled down into someone's lap which was Soda's as he wrapped the blanket he had around us.

I unconsciously snuggled into him more. He started to chuckle and rubbed my back.

"Has anyone given any thought to Daryl Dixon? He won't be happy to hear that his brother was left behind." Dale questioned

"I'll tell him. I dropped the key it's on me." T-dog said

"I cuffed him. That makes it mine." Rick says

"He has Dally's temper, no offense Dal. " Dal waved me off "Why do you think I'm good at calming them down when they get pissed, but when someone else tries they wanna take off your head….If you wanna tell him go ahead just let me know so I can be nearby when he goes off." I said

"Pony's right and besides it not a competition. And I don't mean to bring race into this but it might sound better coming from a white guy." Glenn said

"I did what I did. Hell if I'm gonna hide from him." T-dog said

"We could lie." Amy suggested

"Or we could tell the truth. Merle was out of control. Something had to be done or he'd have gotten us killed. Your husband did what was necessary. And if Merle got left behind, it is nobody's fault but Merle's." Andrea stated

"And that's what we tell Darly? I don't see a rational discussion to be had from that, do you? Word to the wise…. We're gonna have our hands full when he gets back from his hunt." Dale said

"I was scared and I ran. I'm not ashamed of it." T-dog said

"We were all scared, we all ran, what's your point?" Andrea questioned

"I stopped long enough to chain that door. Staircase is narrow. Maybe half a dozen geeks can squeeze against it at any one time. It's not enough to break through that...Not that chain, not that padlock. My point…. Dixon's alive and he's still up there, handcuffed on that rood. That's on us." T-dog said

3rd P.O.V.

*In the Tent*

Ponyboy was already asleep while the gang was staying up for a bit and playing a game of poker. Pony turned over and opened his eyes.

"If you guys are playing poker then what are you guys betting?" he asked

The gang looked over at him,

"Thought you were sleeping kid? And we have nothing to bet with." Steve said

"I was but it's been too long since I've seen you guys so… Here," Pony said as he reached into his backpack and grabbed a carton of smokes.

He dumped the box and out came smaller packs.

"Where did you get these?!" Darry asked

"Off a dead guy, you would not believe how hard it was to find these. I went to drug stores, gas stations, anywhere you can get smokes. Nothing, nada, zip." Pony answered

"There's a pack missing." Twobit stated

"I have it and no I'm not smoking like I used to Darry." Pony said as got a little more comfy and fell back asleep


End file.
